


Lasting Friendships

by JDKoopa



Series: Elincia Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alliances, Elincia Week, Festivals, Post-Canon, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Elincia joins Micaiah in announcing the alliance between Daein and Crimea to their people.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea & Micaiah
Series: Elincia Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lasting Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Elincia Week is here everyone! the theme is pegasus/festival and uhhh I went with Festival, kinda. The festival doesn't happen until the end but hey, every festival needs a reason right? Hope you like it!

Elincia looked out over a sea of faces. No matter how many times she spoke in front of crowds, she still got nervous. Today, especially, she was worried about saying the right thing. Micaiah stood to her left as they waited to be announced.

“Are you nervous?” Elincia whispered to her silver-haired friend. 

“A little, yeah.” Micaiah admitted. “It’s not every day you form an alliance with your long-standing enemy.”

Elincia laughed. “You have a point. Everyone seems to be taking the news well so far, though. Maybe things really have changed.”

“I hope so.” Micaiah said. She then straightened up as Tauroneo called her forward to address the crowd. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck." Elincia said with a smile.

Micaiah stepped forward confidently, took a deep breath, then addressed the crowd. “Crimeans, Daeinites, thank you for being here today. I know we have had our share of problems in the past, and there is still some bad blood between our people.” The crowd murmured as the listeners shuffled anxiously. 

“However!” Micaiah said, raising a hand to quiet the crowd. She waited a few seconds, and then continued speaking. “However, today we gather not to fan the flames of war that have long consumed us, but to extend a hand to our neighbors. It is our hope that we can put aside our differences and learn to trust one another. To that end, I, Queen Micaiah, extend my own hand toward Crimea in friendship.”

As she finished speaking, she turned to Elincia and extended her arm. Elincia nodded and stepped forward, taking Micaiah’s hand in her own.

“Thank you, Micaiah. I am honored to be here today with you.” Elincia said, and then turned to face the citizens gathered before them. “And to you, the citizens of Daein. I thank you for welcoming me and my people into your home.” 

The crowd was silent now, and Elincia wondered again if she had chosen the best words to say. She took a deep breath, and then pushed on. “I know some of you may hate me for my role in the Mad King’s War, and I won’t ask you to stop hating me for it. However, my citizens had no part in my actions. It is my hope that you will see them for what they are - people, just like you.”

“And to my citizens, who traveled here to Nevassa today. Look around you. This is not a city of our enemies, but a city of hurting people. They are still rebuilding from a war they wanted no part in, just as we are rebuilding. Instead of continuing to fight, let us help each other, and realize that we may be different, but we can learn to celebrate those differences together.” Elincia scanned the crowd, and was relieved to see many people nodding.

“With that in mind, I am proud to announce Crimea’s alliance with Daein was finalized this morning.” The citizens closest to them began to cheer, but Elincia held up a hand. “As part of the alliance, Gallia has agreed to send along one hundred volunteers, if you will have them, to aid in your rebuilding efforts, in the hopes that with Crimea as an intermediary, we might see a more peaceful future between Daein and Gallia.”

For a moment, Elincia wondered if it was too soon for Daein to accept aid from laguz. Then a man emerged from the crowd and approached the steps to the castle. He kneeled before the two queens. “Queen Micaiah, Queen Elincia, if I may speak on behalf of the people regarding the aid from Gallia.” 

Elincia glanced at Micaiah, then nodded. “If you have something to say, then we would be happy to hear it.”

The man stood. “Thank you. I was in the last battle, when our armies turned to stone. I remember well the feeling of being turned back, and watching the beast in front of me turn into a man. I had my spear trained on his chest, and he looked at me, and that’s when I realized. He wasn’t some monster. He was a person. I looked around, and it was clear that many of us soldiers were having the same realization.”

He turned to face the crowd. “When we saw the Laguz Alliance standing before us, defenseless, we had a choice to make. We could have struck them down and claimed victory. However, without a word each soldier on that field dropped their weapons. I watched as a Gallian soldier carried a childhood friend of mine to get medical treatment. Two of the men from my regiment carried an injured Phoenician to his camp, where his allies were waiting.”

As he spoke, the crowd began to nod, and Elincia felt tears welling in her eyes. The man continued. “Ever since that day, there hasn’t been a doubt in my mind that the laguz are every bit as human… No, that’s not right. We beorc are no different from the laguz. We have families, and friends that we care about. We are all flesh and blood. So, I think I speak for all of us when I say that if they want to help us rebuild,” he turned to face Elincia and Micaiah, and Elincia could see tears streaming down his face as he smiled at them. “We welcome them with open arms.”

The crowd behind him erupted into cheers and applause as Crimeans and Daeinites linked arms with complete strangers. Elincia felt Micaiah’s hand squeeze her own and she turned to look at her. Micaiah was beaming, and pulled Elincia into a hug. “We’re finally moving forward. Thank you.”

“Hey, we did this. Together. You don’t have to thank me.” Elincia said. Her nerves had vanished when she saw the smiling soldier, and now she was filled with warmth. “Now, you have one last announcement, don’t you?”

Micaiah pulled away, then nodded. She walked to the edge of the stairs and raised a hand toward the sky. “In celebration of our newly formed alliance, the city of Nevassa invites the Crimeans to stay with us tonight for a festival. Now that all the papers have been signed, let’s kick things off!” 

A beam of light shot from Micaiah’s finger into the sky, and it was soon joined by many more lights as fireworks around the city were set off. Taverns handed out drinks provided by Crimean merchants at no charge, and soon the entire city was a raging party as people sang, danced, and played games. In the parks, children listened to stories, and soldiers from each nation shook hands and paid their respects.

Elincia and Micaiah retreated into Daein Keep to change out of the formal dresses they had been wearing. When Elincia finished changing, she found Micaiah waiting outside her room. “Did you know that soldier was going to step forward?” Elincia asked.

“I didn’t know it would be him, though I did have Sothe mention to several soldiers that their help in moving things forward would be appreciated.” Micaiah said, winking. “Still, I think that man would have volunteered without my meddling.”

Elincia chuckled. “Well, his speech may have been more moving than anything I could have said. I’m glad he came forward.”

Micaiah nodded in agreement. “His words carried a lot of weight. It almost felt like he was challenging us to push them harder.”

Elincia took Micaiah’s hand. “You may be right. Our people may be stronger than we gave them credit for.”

Micaiah laughed. “You may be right about that. Anyway, let’s not stand around here all night. You’ll be here the next few days to deal with all the boring diplomatic business, so tonight let’s party!” 

Elincia laughed and followed Micaiah into the streets of Nevassa, where they were greeted by the Dawn Brigade and a small group of Crimean knights. Then, they spent the rest of the night celebrating alongside their people.


End file.
